happy ending YeWook screenplays
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: I'm a lucky boy ever cause' Yesung-hyung always in my side.  Mianhe kalau jelek


HAPPY ENDING

YEWOOK

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Yesung punya Wookie dan Wookie punya Yesung XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary : _I'm a lucky boy ever cause' Yesung-hyung always in my side._

.

"Arrrrgggghhhh ! Apa salahku Tuhan ? Cih ! Kalau Kau tak ingin aku di dunia ini,ambil saja nyawaku ! Daripada kau harus menyiksaku seperti ini ! Arrrrgghhhh ! Siapapun tolong bunuh aku !"

'_Apa yang terjadi ?'_ batin seorang _namja_ yang bersembunyi di balik pohon _oak_ memandang kearah _namja manis_ yang sedang berteriak frustrasi. _Namja_ tampan yang sedang bersembunyi itu bernama Kim Yesung.

YESUNG POV

'_Apa yang terjadi ?'_ batinku setelah melihat ke arah _namja_ yang duduk bersimpuh di tengah hujan yang lebat ini. _'Menyalahkan Tuhan ? Apa yang dia pikirkan'_ pikirku.

Miris melihatnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan-

"!" Seketika aku melotot. _'Di-dia menyayat tangannya sendiri ?'_

Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya yang sepertinya sudah mulai kehilngan kesadaran dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

_krieett_ terdengar suara pintu dibuka,langsung saja aku mendongak untuk melihat sang dokter.

"Bagaimana Dok ?"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah,tapi itu tak menjadi masalah besar. Yang jadi masalahnya dia terlalu lemas sehingga harus istirahat sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

"_Gomawo,_Dok."

"Sama-sama,itu sudah tugas saya. Dan saya harap anda terus menjaganya dan jika dia sudah siuman harap panggil saya."

"Baiklah."

"Nah,saya permisi dulu."

Kulihat sang dokter berjalan menuju ruangannya. _'Kenapa ya aku begitu peduli pada namja itu ?'_ pikirku.

'_Ah sudahlah'_ aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Disana kulihat _namja_ itu berbaring. Wajahnya sangat damai. Tak terpancar kebencian ataupun yang lainnya seperti tadi saat pertama melihatnya. _'manis'_ tanpa sadar itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

YESUNG POV END

Hari demi hari dilalui Kim Yesung tanpa lelah menunggu _namja manis _yang terbaring lemah untuk bangun dan kembali melihat dunia. Kalau kalian bertanya siapa Kim Yesung,dia adalah _namja_ dengan suara emas,seorang penyanyi papan atas yang sedang naik daun. Orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu dan adiknya sudah meninggal 2 tahun sebelumnya. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya namun 6 bulan setelah keterpurukannya akibat meninggalnya kedua orangtua,Kim Yesung mencoba untuk bangkit dan menata karir di dunia tarik suara bersama sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Hari ini dia kembali mengunjungi _namja_ itu setelah selesai perform di suatu acara namun di kepalanya tergiang kata-kata sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Kau tahu hyung ,kemarin Minnie bilang padaku bahwa ada sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana dan katanya dia sedang frustrasi. Apa itu seperti namja yang kau temukan,hyung ?" Tanya Kyu_

"_Maksudmu namja yang kemarin ku tolong ?"_

"_Mungkin hyung,lagipula kau menemukanya di hutan dekat taman dan taman itu berada tidak jauh dari rumah Minnie."_

"…" _tak ada tanggapan dari sang hyung. Yesung diam,siapa sebenarnya namja itu._

"_Baiklah,kalau ada informasi lain aku beritahu,Hyung." Kata sang dongsaeng sambil beranjak ke ruang ganti._

FLASHBACK OFF

YESUNG POV

Aku tetap mengemudikan mobilku ke rumah sakit dan mencoba mengusir kata-kata _si Evil_ dari kepalaku.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Kusambar ponselku dan membuka pesannya.

_From : Evil magnae_

_Subject : -_

_Minnie memintaku mengantarnya ke tempat namja itu. Bolehkan hyung ? aku akan datang nanti sore._

"Hmm…"

Segera ku balas pesan itu

_To : evil magnae_

_Subject : tentu_

_Tentu kau boleh datang dengan namjachigu-mu itu. Semoga saja dia sudah sadar saat kalian datang."_

Hufft…kadang aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku sangat tidak sabar menunggunya sadar.

'_Namja manis, aku segera datang.'_ Batinku

YESUNG POV END

.

.

.

"Ugh.." gumam seorang _namja_ yang terbaring di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit.

"Ah,anda sudah sadar ?" Tanya seorang suster kepadanya.

"I-ya,dimana saya ? Dan kenapa ?"

"Anda di rumah sakit karena anda ditemukan Yesung_-sshi_ saat kehilangan banyak darah." Terang sang suster.

"_Yesung-sshi ?"_

"Ya,dia juga yang biasanya menjagamu. Nah..kau tunggu saja,paling dia datang sebentar lagi." Kata sang suster yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

_brakk_

"_Mi-mian."_ Kata Yesung yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu dan-

"Kau sudah sadar ?" Tanya yesung.

"Ya,anda siapa ya ?" Tanya _namja manis_ dingin.

"Ah,dia yang selama ini merawatmu. Nah..Yesung_-sshi_ aku tinggal dulu denganmu." Kata sang suster sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Gomawo _sudah menjagaku_."_ Kata namja manis itu dengah lirih.

"_Gwenchana_,ngomong-ngomong…_Kim Yesung imnida_. Kau ?"

"_Kim Ryeowook imnida_." Sahut sang _namja manis_ yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook.

YESUNG POV

"_Kim Ryeowook imnida._" Sahut _namja manis_ itu.

Wajahnya dingin,uh..ingin sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum hangat kepadaku tapi,eh ? apa yang kau pikirkan Yesung _Pabbo_ !

"_Gomawo,_sudah menolongku. Tapi aku akan lebih berterimakasih kalau kau membiarkaku mati." Kata _namja_ itu.

Saat itu aku tercekat kaget.

"Hey ! Kau sudah gila ya ? Apa enaknya mati !" protesku tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati ? Toh,tak ada yang rugi kan ?"

_brakk_

"Aku rugi,Wookie_-ah_ !" bentak seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Mi-Minnie..ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu aku disini ?"

Saat aku menoleh,kulihat Kyuhyun member isyarat agar aku mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kuserahkan padamu,Minnie." Bisikku pada _namjachigu si evil_.

YESUNG POV END

Lee Sungmin atau yang biasa dipanggil Minnie itu mendekat kearah Kim Ryeowook. Tatapan Ryeowook yang dingin berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Wookie,_jebal_…jangan siksa dirimu. Masih ada aku yang bisa menerimamu. _Jebal,Wookie..jebal.."_ pinta Sungmin dengan mata menyorotkan bermacam-macam emosi. senang karena bisa bertemu kembali,sedih melihatnya bagai tak memiliki harapan lagi,dan marah karena dirinya tidak bisa menjaganya.

"Minnie…" hanya panggilan nama yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"J_ebal_…aku janji akan membuatmu melupakan masa lalu dan mengawali dengan yang baru." Kata Lee Sungmin sembari memeluk erat.

"hiks..hiks…mereka membenciku…mereka tak mengharapkanku di dunia ini,Minnie..aku merasa tak berharga..bahkan debu mungkin lebih berharga dari aku..hiks..hiks.." tangis Wookie pecah di pundak Sungmin.

"mereka bilang begitu kepadamu ?" Tanya Sungmin yang di jawab dengan anggukkan.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu. Menangislah sepuasmu,Wookie_-ah_." Ujar Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian.

Di ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi oleh isakan Wookie.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan,Yesung yang mendengar dialog antara Sungmin dan Wookie langsung lemas dan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Dia menenggalamkan kepalanya di lututnya yang ditekuk.

"_Hyung."_ Panggil sang _dongsaeng._

"Hmm ?"

"Kau menyukainya,_hyung ?"_

"_M-mwo ? _ Apa maksudmu ?"

"Sudahlah..jangan pikirkan. Umm…Aku hanya mendapat cerita dari Minnie,bahwa penyebab depresinya adalah perceraian _appa_ dengan ibu tirinya serta ayahnya yang selalu menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh _umma_-nya dulu saat_ umma-_nya meninggal karena tertabrak truk ketika menyelamatkannya." Terang Kyuhyun.

'_Miris'_ batin Yesung.

"Lalu dia terus disiksa _appa_ dan ibu tirinya,diumpat,dicaci,dan hal buruk lainnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Wookie dan menyinggungnya.

Kemudian Yesung melihat ke arah langit biru yang tiba-tiba mendung seperti merasakan kesedihan yang mereka alami.

"Cih,hujan." Umpat Yesung.

"_Wae,hyung ?"_

"Tak apa,Kyu."

Akhirnya mereka saling diam dan menatap langit.

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku terus menangis dalam dekapan Minnie,dia tetanggaku sekaligus _classmate-ku di Seoul High School _kelas 1 karena aku tak melanjutkan sekolahku sesudah itu.

"Minnie boleh aku pulang ?"

"Boleh,asal bukan pulang ke sisi-Nya."

"Tapi…" kata-kataku terpotong. Ya aku sungguh benci rumah sakit ingin sekali pulang namun tak mungkin kan aku pulang ke rumah.

"Ke rumah Yesung." Kata Minnie mantap.

"Yesung_-sshi _? Dia asing bagiku."

"Lalu kemana ? Ke rumahmu ? Itu sama saja neraka bagimu ! Orangtuamu masih disana ! Ke rumahku ? Aku tetanggamu,ingat itu !"

"Memangnya Yesung_-sshi _mengijinkan ?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sangat mengijinkan." Jawab Minnie.

"Sebentar." Lanjutnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan lalu masuk lagi bersama 2 _namja_. Yesung_-sshi_ dan satu lagi _namjachigu Minnie_ sepertinya karena tangan Minnie selalu bergandengan dengannya.

" mengijinkan Wookie-ah tinggal di rumahmu kan ? Dia tak mungkin pulang ke rumahnya." Pinta Minnie.

"Tentu."

"_Gomawo,Yesung-sshi."_ Ucapku dengan tulus tidak dingin seperti tadi.

"Sama-sama,Wookie." Sahut _namja_ itu dengan tersenyum manis.

"_Well_,aku akan mengambil surat untuk pulangnya wookie dulu. Jaga dia yesungie. Ayo,Baby Kyu." Pamit Sungmin.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Minnie dan _namjachigunya_ keadaan menjadi hening,tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan sampai Minnie kembali lagi.

"Nah..ayo pulang." Ajak Minnie. Namun,aku yang masih lemas tak bisa apapun hanya berusaha bangun.

"Bilang saja kalau butuh bantuan." Kata yesung_-sshi_ yang kemudian menggendongku ala _bridal style_ dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Aku merasa mukaku sangat merah saat ini.

Lalu kami melesat menuju rumahnya.

"Yesung_-sshi _? Kenapa kau menolongku ?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Pertama,bisa panggil aku _hyung_ saja ?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Kedua,aku menolongmu karena aku melihatmu yang menangis di tengah hujan. Dan melihatmu ingin bunuh diri membuatku ingat saat dimana aku sangat depresi seperti dirimu." Terangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu depresi ?"

"Kematian adikku dan orangtuaku."

"_Ah,mianhe."_ Kataku langsung.

"_Gwenchana,_aku sudah bisa bangkit. " katanya.

"Kehidupan kita sungguh miris ya ? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun,_namjachigu_ Lee Sungmin . Tapi semoga saja Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik sebagai imbalannya." Lanjutnya.

"H_yung_…tolong ajari aku agar kuat sepertimu _hyung_." Pintaku padanya.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

9 bulan sudah kami lewati bersama,canda,tawa,tanpa ada kesedihan yang terlampau serius menghiasi kehidupanku dan Yesung_-hyung_ sampai aku jatuh pada pesona Kim Yesung. Aku tahu ini gila karena mengingat kami sama-sama _namja_. Namun siapa sangka,benar kata Yesung-hyung _'Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik sebagai imbalannya'_ Yesung_-hyung_ juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Dan hari ini kami akan mengikatnya. Kami sengaja berangkat ke Amerika Serikat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kami mengingat di Korea tak ada gereja yang menikahkan _namja dengan namja._

"_Kim Jong Woon atau Kim Yesung bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Ryeowook dalam keadaan senang,susah,sedih,bahagia,kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan akan bersedia memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kim Ryeowook ?"_

"Ya saya bersedia." Jawab Yesung_-hyung_ mantap.

"_Kim Ryeowook bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Yesung dalam keadaan senang,susah,sedih,bahagia,kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan akan bersedia memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kim Yesung ?"_

"Ya saya bersedia." Jawabku dengan tegas.

"Ya silahkan pasangkan cincin pada pasangan anda dan bebagi kasihlah." Ucap sang pastur.

Kemudian kami saling bertuka cincin setelah itu Yesung_-hyung_ menciumku.

"_Saranghae,Wookie."_

"_Nado saranghae,hyung."_

Aku tak pernah menyangka semua akan berakhir bahagia seperti ini. Padahal dulu kukira aku hanya ditakdirkan sebagai _unlucky boy ever_. Tapi nyatanya,_I'm a lucky boy ever cause' Yesung-hyung always in my side._

Dan yeah ! Sebaiknya aku harus sangat berterimakasih pada couple KyuMin karena tanpa mereka kami tak akan bersama.

OWARI

Miannheeee~~ kalau jelek + abal + OOC + typo's bertebaran + GaJe + kurang feelnya.

TvT mianhee,readers-deul~~

Ini fic keduaku masih mengenai YeWook XD

Hope U like it readers ^_^

Please klik tulisan di kotak di bawah ini~~~ Gamshamida~~


End file.
